


Give and Take

by YumeArashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an angel and a demon fight,  what is victory and what is defeat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Graphic violence, please heed the warning!

* * *

 

           The angel was beautiful beyond believing, and the demon hated him instantly.  He mocked the celestial being, taunting that the angel was too weak to ever defeat him.  The angel replied with calm certainty that this was true, yet he had been sent, so there must be a reason.  The unshakeable faith in his golden eyes was more painful to the demon than any flaming sword could have been, and he growled viciously as he struck the angel to the ground, determined to destroy that faith.

            The angel didn’t struggle as sharp claws shredded his white rainments and stained equally white wings red with blood.  He allowed the fiend’s repeated blows without any attempt at righteous retribution or indeed, any sort of resistance at all.  This acquiescence only served to infuriate the demon more, and he flipped his victim over with casual strength, wrenching the pale thighs apart. The angel merely looked over his broken wing at his tormentor with sad eyes and spread his legs wider in welcome. 

             The gesture elicited a snarl from the demon as he brutally thrust into the delicate body.  Still the angel did not protest, and the more accepting the angel was, the more violent the demon became, until the ethereal beauty was wholly eclipsed by blood and bruises.  But when the demon finished with a grunt and pulled out, the ruined angel was still smiling that gentle, sorrowful smile.  He opened his arms to the demon and said softly, “All your anger, all your pain, I will take.  I love you.  I forgive you.”  And in that moment, the demon saw an echo of the Father he still remembered.

             For the first time since the Fall, a demon wept.


End file.
